New kid in the Tent
by Karma's next victim
Summary: Ryan is new and he's hiding a secret. When The boys find out they donno what to think. But one boy does, he fall for Ryan's charm. Who is it? Come read and see. I suck at this whole summary thing, just come read please! R&R!
1. Meet the new kid

**So I don't own holes or any of the characters oh except Ryan, Ryan is mine…. So ya I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

Ryan's P.O.V

"You have a choice of either jail for 3 years or Camp Green Lake for 13 months." The judge told me.

"Well hell, I'll go for camp."

"Alright 13 months at Camp Green Lake." And he hammered down.

Now I'm on the bus, hands in handcuffs, bag at my feet. We're driving in the desert, it looks extremely hot, man I hate the heat. I rest my head against the window. There is so much dust here, to much for just a normal Camp in the desert… That's when I noticed a bunch of holes… Hmmm, wonder what caused those holes…. And now i can plainly see people digging those holes… Uh oh….

The bus comes to a stop and the bus driver mumbles rudely for me to get off. As I walk off I'm met by a guard with a gun, he looks at me and snickers. "This way boy." So I follow him. He brings me into a small office where a scary looking man is sitting at a desk. He looks up at me. "Humph, another one…. You know boy you the girly-ist look boy we got here…. Get up and follow me." I followed him into a locker room. He threw two orange jump suits at me and a pair of boots. "Work clothes and relaxation clothes after three days your relaxation clothes become your work clothes. Got it?" I nodded. "Now change your clothes." I just stared at Mr. Sir, I have a secret to protect and stripping right now will blow it. Just then a very loud and overly happy man walked into the locker room.

"Now Ryan, I understand you have done some bad things, but that doesn't make you a bad person. I'm Mr. Pendanski but everyone just calls me Mom. Now come with me…"

"Um excuse me, But I really have to go to the washroom (lie) can you show me where it is?"

Mr. Sir grunted and gave me a look. "Turn around." I turned and saw the sign for the washroom.

"Oh haha.. Thanks." I ran into the the bathroom. I quickly changed and did my business.

"Alright…" Mom said as we walked together. "You'll be staying in D-tent."

"D-tent sir?"

"It's where we keep all our… Delinquents. Now Ryan meet Theodore, Rex, Alan, Ricky, José and Brian."

"Um hi…"

"Right well I've got things to attend to, so boys be nice to Ryan." And with that Mom left. Each boy looked at me and gave a little snicker.

Rex, I think that was his name, walked over to me. "Yo my names X-Ray. You ever been told you look real girly?"

"Ya I've been told."

"Right, well this here is Armpit (Theodore), Squid (Alan), Zigzag (Ricky), Magnet (José) and Twitch (Brian)."

"Um right, hi." X-Ray just looked at me.

"Humph, anyways it's almost lights out, everyone let's head to bed."

"Um where exactly do I sleep?"

"The empty bed."

"Right."

**-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------****-------------------**

**I hope you like it so far. Reviews would be nice. And yes, I shall continue even if people don't like. So be nice, Review and Like :) Thanks  
**


	2. Secret right off the bat

D-tent Boys P.O.V

**X-Ray:** Girly guy just moved in, wonder what he's here for…. humph what ever. Couldn't be worst then me….

**Zigzag:** He does look real girly, hope he don't try and steal Squid… Maybe he works for the government, maybe he's a spy… Maybe he's wired… I'll check him tonight while he sleeps….

**Squid:** So new kid on the block, Uh oh…. Ziggy looks a little Paranoid I'm guessing New kid is freaking him out and making his acute paranoia kick in.. Shit, gotta go calm him down...

**Twitch: **I wonder if he drives a nice car…. Ohh like a mustang….

**Armpit: **Dawg is that the new kids who smells bad or me? *sniffs armpits* Nah man that's me…

**Magnet: **Man I hope he got put in here for trying to save some puppies… or even me kittens… If only my pocket didn't bark…

Ryan's P.O.V

No matter how I look at it, each boy was looking at me in different ways… That Zigzag kid looks real scared of me… I don't understand why....

"Yo Ziggy You alright man?" A boy (Squid) asked him.

"Ya m..man, just acting up is all." Squid sat beside Zigzag and pulled him into a hug.

"Call down. Breath. Now why are you acting up?"

"New kid…." Squid looked at me.

"Zig, I don't understand why your paranoid of him."

"Could be spy, could be working…" Zigzag started into a frenzy of what I could be and who I could be working for. No matter what Squid said to Zigzag, he just wouldn't listen, so Squid kissed him. Amazingly it got him to calm right down. Armpit looked at me.

"Hey new kid."

"Ya?"

"Just lettin' you know, Squid and Zig are together. A lot of the guys at this camp get together." Magnet jumped in.

"Ya like Stanley and Zero."

"Alright…" I was confused, what did I care if two guys were together.

"Hey New Kid." Squid called to me.

"You guys do know that I do have a name, it's Ryan."

"Ya whatever, New kid. Zig here has acute paranoia and he's convinced your wired. Could you just lift up your shirt to prove you aren't?" With out thinking I blurted out.

"NO!"

"SEE! THAT PROVES IT! SQUID THAT PROVES IT!"

"Now now zig, maybe he's got a reason." Squid turned his gaze on me again. "So why not?"

"I've got… Er… A… Um… Skin rash, ya that's it… A skin rash."

"Dawg is it contagious? Cuz I mean I smell bad as it is, but if I get a rash to, I'm sure the guys would kick me out of the tent. And ain't no one who wants to sleep with them yellow spotted lizards."

"Um no, it's not contagious…."

"Phew." Armpit sighed in relief. I looked over at Squid, Zigzag and X-Ray, who were all talking quietly now. They all looked back at me and X-Ray spoke out loud.

"Squid, Zig you know the plan?" They both nodded. "Good, let's go." Without warning, all three of em jumped me.

"Hey get off!" I yelled as I kicked and flailed. But it was no use, X-Ray and Squid had me pinned in a heartbeat. Squid looked at Zigzag.

"Now just lift his shirt to check for the wires."

"No don't do that!" I jerked my body, but to no avail. Zigzag grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted. I hear all the guys around me gasp as X-ray and Squid let me go.

"Dude your a girl!" Armpit stated. I pulled down my skirt in embarrassment. X-Ray hit Armpit in the back of the head.

"Of course she's a girl, you saw the same thing we did." They all looked at me. This time it was Magnet to speak up.

"Dude, I thought Ryan was a boys name." I looked down at my hands when I spoke.

"It is, but it's also a variation of my real name, Ray Anne."

"So Ray Anne," Zigzag said, "Who do you work for?" All the boys around us sighed. Squid turned to Zigzag.

"Give it a rest will you, she's not working for anyone."

"Well then why is she here!?"

"Good question." He and the rest of the guys turned to me. "WHY are you here?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got all night."

"Basically what it comes down to, I attempted murder. But obviously failed."

Each boy looked at each other, then back at me, then they all fell over laughing. X-Ray sat up.

"For a second there I almost believed you."

* * *

**Duh duh duhhhh! Never though she was a she (dead give away so ya for sure seen coming) and never thought she was there for that! Ok yes i know I suck. but bare with me. Oh yes R&R and tell me who you think she's gunna end up with, I already know, just u have to guess. :D Thanks!  
**


	3. Nicknames!

**Le gasp, I actually got a review or two! So I continue (Not going to lie, would have continued anyways even if I got no reviews, but like reviews make me feel better and what not so ya...) Anyways here you go, it's the next chapter YAY!**

**------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****----**

"You idiots, I'm not joking!" But they just kept laughing at me, so I pulled up my pant legs, and pulled out a knife from my boot, I had snuck it in my boot when I changed in the bathroom. Knife in hand I jumped on the X-Ray kid and held the knife to his throat. "Believe me now, boy?" He gave me a gulp and a glare.

"Ya…" and with that he flipped us over so that he was sitting on me, pressing my knife that was still in my hand, against my own throat. "But you're not the only one." I kicked up and he rolled off. I put my knife back in my boot and walked out of the tent.

God it pissed me off so much! Guys always think they are better. I sat in a tree just looking at the stars.

"You know if Mr. Sir catches you out at this time, you'll lose shower tokens and maybe even bread." I looked down to see X-Ray leaning against my tree.

"Ya well I don't care for Mr. Sir or his shower tokens."

"You know that was some lame crap you pulled back there."

"Ya well lame crap for a lame audience."

"Now ouch that hurt, we can't be that lame."

"Ya well get used to it."

"So…Ray Anne was it… Mind telling me your exact story?"

"None of your business."

"How did a girl end up at CGL?"

"Long story. How'd you end up here?"

"Long story as well…." I jumped out of the tree and looked him directly in the eyes.

"So tell, ain't like I'm going anywhere for the next 13 months." He cracked a grin.

"Right well, I live in the hood. Fight to survive. Basically got in a fight, some kid got hurt and later died and here I stand." He killed someone… Now why doesn't that surprise me a whole lot? "Hey Ray…two things…. one tell me your story and two we need to find you a nickname."

"Right well first off I'm here like I said for attempted murder. So kid from school raped my sis so I tried to kill him, but he caught wind of it and told the cops and like you said 'here I stand'. Ask for the nickname, damn your on your own."

"Hm. Right well I say we head back to the tent before Mr. Sir catches us." I nodded in agreement and we headed back.

Urg, what time is it? "Yo, Ray, get up."

"No" I mumbled and turned over. Next thing I know I'm being lifted from my cot by 3 or 4 different people.

"Get up, or Mr. Sir will get you. Maybe even the Warden." So I got up, dressed in the ugly orange and walked out the door with the boys. Breakfast was a honey drowned tortilla shell, yuck!

"Come on boys, come get your shovels." Shovels, fuck I was right, I'm stuck digging holes. Damn it. So I walk up to the shovel 'Library' and pull out a shovel with orange looking tape.

"Dude that's X-Ray's shovel man!" Magnet whispered to me.

"Ya well if he wants it from me he takes it." I look over at X-Ray and he shook his head and walked away, dragging another shovel behind him.

"Dude he let Ray have his shovel man." Magnet gossiped to the other D-tent-ers.

Dig, dig, dig. I hate digging. My god this sucks. Dig, dig, dig and dig some more.

"Hey loser." I look up to see who's addressing me. It's some kid from another Tent.

"Ya and what the hell you want?"

"You look girly, so now your going to become my bitch."

"Ya right." I went back to digging. Next thing I know he's got me held up the side of the inside of my hole.

"I said you'll be my bitch." I grabbed his arm and twisted his arm, had him down face in the dirt and knife at his neck in 5 seconds flat.

"I said no. Now be a good boy and get the fuck out of my hole." I let him go, put my knife away and laughed as he scurried out of my hole.

"You know you could have gotten in a lot of trouble just then."

"Stop shadowing me."

"Well sorry Red but you break the rules and get caught can't say I didn't warn ya."

"Wait Red?"

"Ya me and the guys talked it over. Your nickname is Red, cuz of your hair and your temper." I snickered to myself and went back to my hole.

**------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****----------**

**So what did you guys think? I love the nickname for her. Show of hands who wants a boot knife? I do!!!! Anyways, I'll update soon. Be nice and R&R! Thanks!  
**


	4. Pain and Investigations

**Alright, so I have the next chapter for all you people. Surprisingly I got a few more followers then expected (ok TBH I didn't think I'd get any followers :P) Hope you like it!**

**------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****----**

"Did anyone hear about the camp investigation?" Armpit ask us at dinner. Wow just like high school we gossip over food. Everyone shook their heads no. "Ya well I hear that Stanley and Zero are getting the camp investigated." Magnet spoke up.

"Nah man, Zero and Stanley are to busy spending their money to care for us."

"Maybe but that's what I heard dawg."

"You guys, who's Stanley and Zero?"

"The only two campers who ran away from camp and came back without dyeing, and then they got rescued and now they rich."

"Eh Magnet you left out that they were the two biggest lovers at camp."

"Eh Armpit you ever think that Red here doesn't wanna hear about that man." Everyone looked at me.

"Well I am female, and we are apparently really into love stories…." We all burst out laughing. Then Twitch asked a question that I thought someone was going to ask a long time ago.

"Hey Red, why'd you pass your self off as a boy?"

"Well you Twitch, in my neighbourhood if you ain't a guy you get no respect. All the girls in my neighbourhood become some hoodlums girl and they get beat everyday. I wasn't going to pass off as some weak girl. So before anyone got to know me I changed to being a boy. My health card even says I'm a guy."

"Who could beat you? I mean your hard to keep down as it is, and you don't take no crap from anyone."

"Ya well I learned to fight because I was small and my friend Mike taught me to fight. He even thought I was male. As of then I was the best fighter in the neighbourhood."

"Dawg, remind me never to get you pissed." We laughed a bit more and finished our food. It was free time so we planned on playing pool in the Rec Hall.

We walked into the Rec Hall and everyone just went quiet. We all looked around.

"What's going on?" I asked X-Ray.

"Donno." Was his reply. Thanks, lots of help.

"YOU!" I turned and was met by some guys fist. As I landed on the ground, I could hear feet shuffling and many yells. I guess I blacked out for a bit because when I came to, I was being helped up by X-Ray and my nose was bloody. Strangely enough X-Ray seemed to be giving me a look of concern.

"Yo X, what's with the look?" I asked.

"I… I donno…." He looked at me then ran out of the room.

**------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****----------**

**So yup, looks like X-Ray is starting to care? Or is he just afraid of blood.... hmm.... And who's the guy that punched her? Let's find out next time. So ya R&R Thanks!  
**


	5. Past and Plan

**So I was demanded to keep it up so here you go! Yes I'm aware that it's possibly short, but I'm trying ok? I'm cranking out what comes to mind. So I hope you enjoy the latest Chapter :D**

**------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****----------**

I just kinda sat on the floor, looking after X-Ray, when I was brought back to my seances with another shout.

"Hey jackass, get up!" I looked to the speaker and was face to face with the guy I tried to kill. I backed away in surprise.

"Holy shit Jason. What are you doing here?"

"When you got brought down here for trying to kill me, the court decided to look into the rape story you told, I got turned in because your little slut of a sister told em everything." My eyes glazed over in furry. Did this ass hole honestly just call my baby sister a slut? Oh hell no, I'm a take this muther fucker down! With out even thinking twice I jumped on Jason and started beating the shit out of him.

"Red, stop it man!" Magnet yelled to me.

"Ya dog you gunna get in trouble with the warden!" Armpit joined in. But no one could get me off of him. I guess sometime between me breaking Jason's nose and me punching out a few of his teeth, someone ran to get X-Ray, because next thing I knew I was being dragged off Jason by X-Ray himself.

"Red! That's enough!" I fought to get out of X-Ray's grasp, but it wasn't working.

"X! Let me go! This muther fucker rapped my baby sister and continuously abused her! Lemme go!"

"Red, calm down. Don't get caught by the warden."

"Well now X-Ray. That's just a little to late now ain't it…" We all turned to see the warden herself standing in the Rec Hall doorway. "Red, Jason. My cabin, now!" Jason picked himself off the floor and I walked behind him. I looked back at my fellow D-Tent-ers, hoping this wasn't the last time for me to see em….

Once we got into the warden's cabin, she instructed us to sit down, so we did as we were told. "Now Red, if you'd be ever so kind as to explain to me why you were fighting in my Rec Hall."

"Well as I'm sure your aware, I've been sent here for attempted murder. Jason here, is the douche bag I tried to kill. I tried killin' him since he rapped my 13 year old baby sister. I mean the jerk is 19 for god sake!"

"I see, and Jason… Your here because Red's sister turned you in?"

"Yes mame"

"I see, now Red, tell me how this whole fight began just now."

"Well I was spending free time with X and the guys when someone yelled at me then punched me in the face. When I came to on the floor I found out that it was Jason so I jumped him and beat the shit out of him."

"Hm I can see that, fine job you did. But never the less fighting is not permitted here. So both of you will lose shower tokens for the next week."

"Aw man, I'm gunna smell worst then Armpit."

"You're both dismissed." With a sigh I got up and walked back to my tent.

"So did she come down on you real hard?" Zigzag inquired.

"Nah, she just banned me form the showers for a week."

"Dawg that means someone's gunna smell worst then me!" Armpit said excitedly. As the boys continued to chat I kinda just zoned out, thinking of my baby sister and the good beating I just administered to Jason. As I got deeper and deeper into thought X-Ray got more and more concerned. So he came over to me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Red."

"Oh Hey X…"

"What ya thinking 'bout?"

"Eh nothing really, just my sis and what not." X went silent. "Hey X, you alright man?" He nodded and just sat there and looked at me.

"You know, Red, you're actually quite pretty for a girl. And one hell of a fighter."

"Thanks X, you ain't so bad yourself."

"Yo X!" Squid called. "Just kiss Red already would ya?" I blushed as X-Ray gave him the middle finger then threw a pillow at him.

"You know guys, I been thinking. When each of us got here what's the one thing told us to look for?"

"Yellow spotted lizards?" Twitch asked.

"No." X responded, "Think harder. Back to the very first day you came here, before Mom came to take you to the tent…." My eye widened as I remembered.

"Guard towers!"

"Exactly!"

"Ya so what man?" Magnet asked as if X were insane.

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow morning when we walk to dig our holes, instead of stopping to dig, we just keep going."

"Dawg your crazy." Armpit interjected.

"Think about it, Caveman and Zero did it. We can too! Plus before Caveman left he told me where they stayed and how they got there."

"X, do you really think we can do it?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah I really do." He replied sweetly.

"Alright then boys, tomorrow morning, we run." Everyone gave a whoop in agreement and we went right to bed to be well rested for our adventure tomorrow.

**------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****------****----**

**So what do you think about them ALL running away to god's thumb? I think it's a good idea, but wait what could lie ahead for them? Do you think they'll all survive? DUH DUH DUHHH!!!! R&R please and thanks you! :)  
**


	6. Running and Surprises

**Hey, Karma's next victim here... Just letting you guys know that I be slug-ish in updating since the next few weeks a lot's gunna be happening in my life. So just thought u otta know.... anyways here is the next chapter, hope u like it :D**

**---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****-**

God damn it, I hate that stupid wake up alarm, but I mean I guess it's good since today's the day we all run. So we get up like we always do, whinny and tired. We walk to the 'Library' and grab our shovels and breakfast. We walk to the dig sit, but instead of stopping at the dig site we just keep walking.

"Hey!" Mr. Sir yells at us. "Come back here!" But we just keep walking. Our canteens are full and we each have a shovel, so we're pretty set to face this desert. Once CGL is basically out of sight we all turn to X.

"So X," I say. "Where we headed?"

"Well Caveman told me to leave the camp and walk straight until we found a boat with the words 'Mary-Lou' inscribed on it. and from there we should see a mountain that looks like a thumbs up, he told me to climb that mountain. There should be water and the sweetest onions you've ever tasted."

"Alright boys, let's go!" And we began our long tug through the desert.

Lemme tell ya, walking all day in the hot sun sucks. Almost worst then digging all day in the hot sun. Either way it still sucks. It was about mid day when we found the boat. We all sat on it and drank the last of our canteens.

"Dawg, I'm more sweaty and smelly then normal."

"You know Armpit, when you get home you are going to have to start showering and using deodorant right?" I said as i giggled a little. Everyone turned to me and just stared. "What?"

"Man that's like the first time we've ever heard you laugh." Magnet stated.

"Oh… Well is that a bad thing?"

"NO!" X-Ray shouted. "Er, I mean no, it's a good laugh." We all looked at X-Ray and snickered.

"Alright X, What ever you say."

"Ok fine, make fun of me, but let's get moving. There's a mountain over there and it's calling our names."

Now I know I was told we have to climb this mountain but fuck, can the bloody mountain be any more less climbable? I don't know how many times we've almost fallen to our deaths. I don't know who the hell this caveman is, but hell I'll kill him if I ever meet him. A few more feet, lucky me, I'm last one climbing, but I'm climbing behind X, so the view ain't that bad if you get what I'm saying. I placed my hand in every spot that X placed his, making sure to climb as efficiently as he did, but of course leave it to me to screw it up. I placed my hands and began pulling myself up, but my foot slipped, and I began to fall.

"AH! X-Ray help me!" He turned and tried to pull me up, but he began to slip as well. "No never mind X, let me go, if you don't you'll fall too."

"I'm not letting you go!"

"But X, you'll fall!" Tears began streaming down my face, god damn it! Now's not the time to act like a girl!

"Guys! Help me bring Red up! I can't lose her! I mean we can't lose her!" So everyone came to the rescue and pulled us both up. I didn't realize that I had almost fallen to my death from the very top of the mountain.

Once we got up on the top of the mountain we all ran into the water, splashing and drinking.

"Guys!" Squid called, "Pull up these weird looking plants, they're the onions!" And so we began eating too.

"X, man! You guys made it!" Everyone stopped and turned to see who was talking.

"CAVEMAN!" The boys all yelled and ran up to the frizzy haired boy. I ran too, pushing everyone out of the way and jumping into his arms.

"BROTHER!" All the boys stepped back and looked at us.

"Brother?" Stanley put me down and gave me a big hug then turned to the boys.

"So I see you've met one of my little sisters. She didn't give you any trouble did she?" The boys shook their heads no, still completely shocked.

"Um Stan, I think we owe them an explanation…"

"Ya I guess we do, Ray you up for giving it?"

"Sure… Alright so Stan, myself and our baby sister Anna were separated at a young age, Stan got adopted my the Yelnats family, turns out we're actually all related to the Yelnats and we we're stolen by some people when we were very very young. Eventually I met up with Anna in the rough part of town. I stuck with her, trying to protect her and what not. I heard that Stanley was adopted by a nice family and that was it. I didn't see or hear from him much after i started my new life with Anna. That is until Anna and I ran into him at the park."

"And well after I met them at the park, a few days later Hector got me sent to CGL by accident and I met all of you guys. When I got out Hector and I went to hunt down my sisters and his mother, we found his mother and we found Anna but Ray was missing and Anna couldn't tell me exactly where she was." I turned to Stan,

"So wait how did you know I was here?"

"I kept in touch with X-Ray. He told me there was a new boy in the tent who went by the name Ryan. I didn't think much of it until he said that Ryan was actually a girl named Ray Anne and she has been growing up as a guy to protect her little sister. Then I got the camp investigated…."

"TOLD YA DAWGS!" Armpit interrupted.

"Right, well moving on. The investigators told me that you were at the camp and so I told X to lead all of you guys here. Now we can all go home."

"Yea Caveman, is that what you think?" We all turned around….

"WARDEN?!?!"

**---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****---****-**

**So they made it, and holy shit never saw Stanley and Red to be related. Now what the hell is the Warden doing there, like AHHHHH!!! anyways R&R please and thank you :D  
**


	7. Falling and Losing

**Alright guys, I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, but please forgive. I've written you a long chapter the make up for my lack of writing. Please don't kill me, and enjoy :D**

The warden stepped closer to us all. "Well I knew y'all would be running soon, but you could only imaging the joy it brought me to read that Caveman here was going to show up."

"Read?" Everyone looked confused.

"Yes read, you don't honestly think I'd let you morons write letters out without me reading them did you?" She turned to X-Ray, "I've read every little detail you've ever sent out. I know who you sent it to and I know why." X-Ray blushed. "Now, since Caveman distorted my life, I think it's about time I ruined his." She grabbed me from behind. I kicked and punched and even screamed, but it was no use. The warden had to strong a grip. She kept walking back until we reached the side of the mountain. "Now everyone say good bye to your little friend here." And with that she threw me over the edge. I screamed the whole way down. Hitting the ground hurt… A lot. But since I didn't fall to long I assumed I hadn't hit the actual ground, but more so a ledge. Either way the pain was there and the darkness soon followed….

**_*3 months later*_**

I woke up in the hospital to those annoying heart machines. I paged a nurse.

"Oh sweetheart! You've finally woken up!"

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Well let me go fetch your family first. Then they can tell you what happened." She rushed out of the room, returning moments later with Stanley, mom, dad, Anna and the D-tent boys in tow.

"Oh Ray-Anne, I'm so sorry!" Mom gushed.

"Mom it's fine. Just tell me what happened."

"Well I don't exactly know the story, so I'll get Stanley to explain it. Stanley?"

"Alright, so after the warden threw you off the edge you landed on a ledge and went out cold. We heard you scream the whole way down and you let out a piercing scream when you hit. After that X-Ray went nuts. Screaming at the warden for hurting his girl, and how he loved you and stuff…"

"Ahem, Yo Cave, I think you could have left that out." X-Ray stated. I smiled.

"Anyways," Stanley continued on. "X-Ray went crazy, jumped the warden and long story short, CGL is shut down for good and /Mom/The warden are all in prison." I turned to X-Ray.

"My hero. Hahahaha."

"Ya well your hero has time to do still." A police officer said as he walked into my room. "As do all the rest of the boys."

"What? No! You can't take them to jail!" I shrieked.

"Whoa, calm down little missy. The state has decided that the boys will serve their time doing community service. In their respective towns of course."

"You mean you're splitting them up?" My mom asked.

"Well yes mame, we've contacted their families and they are to be sent home tomorrow morning."

"TOMORROW?" We all yelled.

"Yes, tomorrow. Now I have to go. But I'll send some of my buddies for you boys tomorrow morning. Until then, y'all should get some rest. Good day to you." And then he left. We all stayed quiet, each thinking what was going to happen.

"Alright…" Mom interrupted out thoughts. "It's time you boys took a shower and were off to bed." She started shooing them all out of my room.

"Um X?" I called out.

"Yay?"

"Could you stay here for a minute, I'd like to speak with you."

"Sure thing." He turned to the guys and my family. "Could you all give us a moment? Alone?"

There was a bunch of mumbled 'sures' was everyone left. As soon as my door closed I turned to X.

"Please don't go!"

"I don't have a choice."

"Then come back as soon as you're done!"

"That'll be at least 5 years from now."

"We'll stay in touch."

"I'll write letters!"

"I'll write back!" He leaned down and hugged me.

"I'm so glad your ok." He gave me a quick smile then turned to leave.

"Um X, one last thing."

"Ya what is it Red?"

"Would you sleep with me tonight?" He raised and eye brow at me. "As in lay next to me, our final night together?"

"Sure." He walked back to the bed and laid down beside me.

"X, I love you."

"I love you too… Ray-Anne." And now we sleep.

Mrs. Yelnats's P.O.V

I walked back to Ray-Anne's room, to see if her and Rex we're done talking. I pressed my ear against the door and heard nothing. So I knocked lightly. After a few seconds of no answer, I jarred open the door just a little bit. To my surprise, Ray-Anne and Rex were fast asleep, sharing one bed. It was to cute to break up, so I closed the door and left. I'll let them have one last night.

******So guys, what you think? I've still got a chapter or two left to this story. So ya, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Might I say the Warden is a jerk. Anyways moving on. Read, Review and all that stuff and I'll be back soon with another chapter to this story. :D KThxBYE!**


	8. The official day of Losing

**Ta-da! Next Chapter is up. Fair warning I made it a sappy chapter, where everyone says good bye. So ya. Enjoy!**

"Alright everyone, Time to head over to the airport," One of the many cops said.

"Mom can I go with them to say goodbye?" I ask, I could feel the puppy dog look I was giving her.

"Um…Well…Umm… Ya I guess."

"Oh my god, thank you!" I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Let's go!" I was overly excited and I know that, but it was much better then being super depressed.

Once we arrived at the airport each boy was given a plane ticket. Each ticket to different places. It astounded me how not one of these boys lived in the same area. Twitches flight was first.

"Well guys I guess this is it. I'm gunna miss you all. Maybe some day when I get me a real nice car I'll drive out to see you." He began twitching as soon as he mentioned a car. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"See ya Twitch. Have a good flight. And don't forget to write!" I gave him a hug. He turned and went to his gate, then boarded his plane.

When his plane was out of sight I turned to the boys. "Alright who we losing next?"

"Dawg! It's me!"

"Aw Armpit not you!" He nodded his head. "Aw fuck." So we walked him to his gate. I hugged him and reminded him to write. We watched his plane fly away. After losing Armpit I turned once more to the boys. "Who's next?" I asked with a sigh. Everyone looked at their tickets. It was only when Zig Zag and Squid's faces went white did I realize it was one of them. Zig Zag turned to Squid.

"Don't make me go Squid."

"Ziggy, you have to."

"But I'll lose you!"

"No you won't. I'll write everyday. And I'll call too." Zig Zag turned to the cop following us around.

"Please don't make me do this."

"Sorry kid, no acceptions." Zig's eyes began to water. He hugged Squid long and hard.

"Promise not to forget."

"Never."

"Promise to write."

"Everyday."

"Promise to come for me as soon as possible."

"Right away."

"Promise to love."

"Always." Squid hugged Zig Zag and gave him a very passionate kiss. Once they had let go the cop ushered Zig Zag to the gate that would take him away from Squid. Tears escaped Squid's eyes as the plane which contained his love flew out of sight. We all just stood there. Finally I took a breath in and asked once more.

"Who's next?"

"Me." Was the answer I got from Magnet. "Gate number 37."

"Alright let's go." We all walked sluggishly towards his gate. Unfortunately it was not far from the gate Zig had just left from.

"Aw come on guys. It ain't that bad, I mean I'm going home to some puppies.I'll see you all soon. I swear." He gave us all quick hugs then he hurried off to his gate.

"Great 4 down, 2 left." I looked at the ground.

"Um Red?"

"What is it Squid?" I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Well me and X we're looking at our tickets…. We leave from the same gate. And I catch a connecting flight."

"You mean I'm losing you two in once shot?"

"Ya, but it's a little more complicated then that…. We need to leave now." My heart dropped and my head shot up.

"NOW?"

"Ya."

"No!" I turned to them, X-ray wouldn't look at me.

"It's the next gate over, so not far to walk." Squid pointed out.

"B…B…But…." I stammered as we walked to their gate. Squid gave me a hug and walked to get in line. I walked up to X-Ray.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will."

"When?"

"As soon as I'm done." Tears started streaming down my face.

"Final call for flight 375."

"That's me." He looked at the line moving slowly. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He held me close. "I promise I'll come back."

"You better." I stepped back to let him leave. "X-Ray!" He turned back to look at me. "I love you!" He smiled.

"Love you too." I watched as the last two D-tent boys boarded the final plane. I cried as the plane flew away.

"Excuse me, Ray-Anne. It's time I get you back to the hospital." I whipped my face and followed the cop, wondering if I really would see my boys again. Wondering if Zig Zag and Squid will find each other. But mostly wondering if X-Ray would in fact come back for me. I just don't know…..

**Not gunna lie, I've done the whole good bye like that. But with friends and not loved ones (not saying I dont loe my friends) Anyways as I was saying, I've done this type of good bye and trust me it sucks badly, but who knows, maybe they will meet up again... or maybe not... K well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You know the drill R&R :D**


	9. Done!

**Alright guys. **

**That's it for this story.**

** But I am making a sequel to it. **

**It's 8 years in advance. **

**What's Red doing now? **

**Did X-Ray come for her? **

**Find out in the sequel Once a Ryan now a Ray-Anne. :D**


End file.
